


Missing Pieces

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 18:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: While having been betrayed by the boy who chased after her, claimed to love her, she found herself enraged but a chat with someone unexpected cools her down.It was a breath of fresh air she needed. But once isn't enough.





	Missing Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> (What is a quality summary. Don't ask me.)
> 
> Look, I am the sucker that falls for rarepairs. I was tempted to make this a snily fic but my heart said, 'Lily/Reggie needs lovin too'. And yeah, I like this odd ship. I can't wait for drama. No Voldy though. Don't have a will to write that extra layer of drama. 
> 
> ALSO, no beta reader this time. I work solo. So sorry ahead of times.

‘Pricks! They are just two stupid, arrogant, heartless pricks!’ Lily thought to herself while storming through the halls of Hogwarts, her destination unknown.All she knew was that she had to get far away from a certain group of troublemakers.

‘How could I have fallen for that utter prat! He used me, fucking used me’ She kept repeating to herself after finding Potter snogging another girl and Black cheering him on. It’s just a game to them, always had been. They are the reason why she broke her friendship with Severus and now that Potter had his fun time with her. He clearly was ready to move on.

‘Stupid, I was so ignorant even when I knew Potter was just an arrogant ass’ Lily thought. She needed to find a place to be alone and just berate herself for a solid hour or ten. She found the spot where they had pranked Severus in fifth year and though she hated that memory, decided to sit by the tree and curl up. She wanted to just cry, having felt betrayed. Just as she was reaching the tree by the lake she saw someone with black hair sitting by the tree. 

‘Severus?’ she thought to herself. She hadn’t spoken to him since he tried to apologize to her. She slowly walked to the person and until she realized it wasn’t her ex-best friend. The person turned to look up to her and for a moment she wondered how Sirius could be here when she stormed off, leaving him and Potter hexed on the spot. No, that wasn’t Sirius.

It was Regulus Black, looking slightly embarrassed, trying to cover a journal on his lap. She saw colour pencils scattered around him.

“Staring is rude, Miss Evans”, he said, breaking the silence. She blinked and felt her cheeks slightly heat up.

“I came here to sit and stare at the lake but I suppose you beat me to it,” she said. Regulus packed his stuff and began to stand up. 

“No!” She shouted, startling Regulus. He gave her a confused look.

“Sit, I’m sorry to have bothered you, I wanted to...find peace away from my housemates,” Lily said, not wanting to really explain what had happened.

Regulus nodded and sat back down, though she could see his discomfort. She knows Regulus is nothing like his boustrous brother. He was a prefect and an excellent, diligent student. Though a pureblood from the sorts of family that hate her ‘kind’. He has never been rude, unlike her supposed open minded brother. It was ironic.

“I”, she started but couldn’t finish. Regulus looked even more unsettled. She regrets every second that passes. How can she be making this even more awkward, she simply wanted to sit and cry even more.

“Look, Evans, I was having a tranquil moment away from others, so please sit and I’ll leave so you can have your...solitude,” he said, fidgeting a bit with his bag. She smiled at that. He didn’t sound much confident. 

“Can I just sit by you? I don’t mind, I used to come here with Severus,” she said, now not wanting to be alone. Maybe she could get him to talk about his brother and find insight on how long Sirius has been a flaming shitehead.

“Uh-I. Yes. You may.” He said, stumbling over his words. Just as she was about to sit on the grass, he told her to wait. She gave him a questioning look but he went out of his way to transfigure his scarf into a green blanket. 

“So you don’t get stains,” was all he said, grabbing the journal from his bag again and opening it up. Lily sat down and thanked him. It was a surprising yet utterly endearing action. Which was odd considering he was a Slytherin and typically wouldn’t associate himself with her outside of their Prefect duties. Though now she was headgirl.

They sat in silence for a solid minute, Lily wondering whether she should go back to the tower and face Potter or just stay here. She heard pencil on paper and from her peripheral vision, she could see Regulus was back to drawing. Curiosity getting the best of her, she asked if she could see what he was drawing. Regulus stared at her for a hot second before showing her his journal. He was sketching out the lake, and it was gorgeous. He had blended in the smooth colours well and the sky was on point. She asked if she could see more of it and he nodded. She turned to older pages and saw many different creatures and students, sketches of the halls and rooms. It was all lovely, she thought. 

“You’re really good, Regulus, I love it,” Lily said, beaming with a smile. Regulus face turned red all over.

“No, I’m not that good. I’m better at Quidditch, I promise,” he said, reaching for his journal and pressing it to his chest when Lily passed it over. 

“I like your art more, Quidditch is boring to me,” she said, recalling how Potter and Black could go on about it with her dying from boredom.

Regulus laughed at that, surprising Lily. She had never heard him laugh, he never seemed the type overall, typically quiet amongst his Slytherin mates. They talked a bit after that about art, him talking of famous wizarding artist and her of muggles. It wasn’t until the sun was going down that they said their farewells. 

When she was at her common room, she spotted both Potter and Black sitting quietly. She wanted to go pass them but needed to settle the issue.

“Potter, can we speak, privately?” Lily asked, getting a nod from Potter. Black seemed to understand that he wasn’t wanted nearby, then got up to leave.

“Why?” Lily blurted out. 

“Because...you played hard to get and it was...a dumb game me and Sirius play.” He said, scratching the back of his head.

“You hurt me, I wasn’t ‘playing hard to get’, I was trying to protect myself from being used but you tricked me. And now you understand why some girls don’t go out with every guy that shows them interest.” She said. Potter looked ashamed. ‘Good’, she thought.

“I won’t do it again. I promise,” he said. 

“Good, because your next girlfriend might not handling things as well as I did with one simple hex,” she said. Walking up to the staircase leading to her dorm.

“Next girlfriend?” Potter asked, looking at her with confusion.

“Yes, next. Did you think I would still be yours after being cheated on?” Lily said, giving him an incredulous look. She continued on her way, feeling better about herself. ‘Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice and shame on me’, she thought but she’d never give him that second opportunity.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or kudo, please?


End file.
